A Christmas I Want to Remember
by BlackRosetheVampire
Summary: Kagome is home for Christmas and guess who's with her? oneshot


*****Author's note: hi guys! This is my Christmas fic!! I hope you like it!! Merry Christmas guys!!!!**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**The Christmas I Want to Remember**

It was Christmas Eve. Kagome was in her time, and she was wrapping presents, her mother's, Sota's, Grandpa's, and.... Inuyasha's. He had not only let her come home, but he wanted to come home with her. She liked that. He wasn't with her now, her mother took him out with her for last minute shopping.

Kagome had gotten Inuyasha a bracelet. It was made of string, and it was a thick braid. She had also gotten him ramen. But she waned him to remember her by that bracelet. When they completed the jewel, and Inuyasha would go with Kikyo, she wanted him to remember her from time to time.

She was almost done wrapping the presents, she was also watching Sota while her mother and Inuyasha were gone, and Grandpa was outside.

After she was done, she set them under the tree with the other presents from Sota, her mother, and Grandpa. Tomorrow there would be presents from "Santa", or so Sota thought. He still believed.

Kagome stood up with the presents in her arms and walked over to the tree, and set them under it. She smiled at the Christmas tree, remembering all of the memories it held. This would be her first Christmas with Inuyasha. She wondered if there would anything that she put on the tree to remind her of this Christmas. She smiled to herself. Inuyasha's first Christmas.

The front door banged open and Kagome jumped. Kagome's mother came in, followed by Inuyasha who had most of the bags. He followed Mrs. Higurashi into the kitchen. Kagome went into the kitchen after them.

Inuyasha set the bags on the counter, but he still clutched another bag. Kagome looked at it, and slightly cocked her head to the side.

"Inuyasha, what's in that bag?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha quickly looked over at her, shoving the bag into the sleeve of his kimono. "Heh, like it's any of your business."

Kagome crossed her arms. "It is." Kagome ran over and tried to grab the bag but Inuyasha held his sleeve over his head. "Let me see it!"

"No!" Inuyasha told her. Her gently pushed her away, and darted up the stairs into Sota's room, locking the door.

Kagome ran up the stairs after him and yanked on the door handle. It wouldn't open. She crossed her arms, and stomped back downstairs into the kitchen where her mother was putting things away in the fridge.

"Leave the poor boy alone, Kagome. He doesn't want you to see the item for a certain reason," her mother told her. "And you should know for what reason."

Kagome looked up at her mother. "He bought me something?"

Kagome's mother smiled and nodded at her.

"How did he get the money?" Kagome asked.

"When he helped out Grandpa those couple of times, Grandpa gave him some money," Kagome's mother explained.

Kagome nodded.

Sota jumped when Inuyasha darted into his room. Inuyasha locked the door, and then he heard pounding on the door, which he assumed was Kagome. After he heard her stomp back downstairs, Inuyasha sighed and turned to him.

Inuyasha looked at Sota, who was looking at him.

"What did you get her?" Sota asked.

Inuyasha pulled out the bag from his sleeve. He threw it to Sota.

Sota caught the bag and opened it, pulling the item out. "Do you think she'll like it?" Inuyasha asked as Sota looked at it.

Sota smiled. "I think she'll love it, Inuyasha."

Kagome sighed. Inuyasha still hadn't come down from Sota's room. It was almost ten minutes now. She was still sitting in the kitchen.

Then, Inuyasha walked into the kitchen. Kagome smiled at him.

"What are you smiling at me for?" he snapped.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said sweetly. "Sit."

The beads pulled Inuyasha face down onto the limoneum floor.

When the spell wore off he pushed himself up by his arms. "Dammit! What the hell was that for?"

"You're such a _jerk_!" Kagome exclaimed. "You can't be nice just for the holidays?"

Inuyasha stood up and crossed his arms. He looked away from her. "Heh."

Kagome let out an annoyed groan. "You're so insensitive!"

Kagome stormed up into her room.

She slammed the door and just stood in the middle of her room. She didn't think she should have yelled at him like that. But she just smiled at him and he snapped at her.

She looked back at the door. She felt guilty now. She sighed and turned back to the door and opened it.

Inuyasha watched Kagome storm up the stairs. He listened to the Christmas music play.

"You should go talk to her Inuyasha," he heard her mother say from behind her.

Inuyasha sighed. "I know."

"She cares for you more than you know," she said.

"Heh," Inuyasha said.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at him. She patted his shoulder. "Go talk to her." She walked away.

Inuyasha sighed and then went upstairs and was about to knock on her door went it opened.

Kagome looked surprised to see him there.

"Inuyasha," she said. "I was just going to go talk to you."

He nodded.

"I'm really sorry about what I said to you," Kagome told him.

"I... didn't mean to snap at you," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Kagome, Inuyasha! Dinner's ready," her mother called up the stairs.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. "Come on." She grabbed his hand and dragged him downstairs to the kitchen.

Her mother had the table set and the food set out for dinner. They all sat down and said some prayers and then ate.

After dinner, they all went into the living room and listened to Christmas music. Kagome started dancing, and eventually she pulled Inuyasha to his feet to dance with her.

Inuyasha was hesitant about dancing at first. After Kagome stared dancing around the room with him, he started to dance with her. He was started to have fun too. He smiled.

Sota started dancing too.

After they danced for a bit, Sota, Kagome, and Inuyasha went to bed early. Sota couldn't wait to see what Santa was going to bring him, and Kagome could wait to see what Inuyasha had gotten for her. It was so unlike him.

In her room, Kagome laid down on her bed, and Inuyasha sat on the side of it. Kagome hated that he slept like this. It always bothered her. Kagome crawled out of her bed with her blanket around her. She sat next to Inuyasha and put her head on his shoulder.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Sleeping next to you," she told him. "I felt bad that you always sleep on the floor."

"Kagome, don't worry about me. Get in your bed," he ordered her.

Kagome shut her eyes. She was actually more comfortable with Inuyasha here then on her bed.

"No," Kagome said stubbornly.

Inuyasha sighed. He'd put her in her bed after she fell asleep anyway. He could, after all. He carried her on his back many times before. This shouldn't be different. He'd just be moving her.

But it felt different. Because tomorrow he'd give her his present. The present that she'll remember him by, when she decided to come back to her time for good. He felt his stomach churn uneasily at that thought.

He didn't want her to go. He didn't want to miss her, or worry about her. When he fought with her and she left, he always felt bad afterward, he always went after her.

He didn't even like it when she took walks in the forest alone and didn't return for a little while. He got edgy. He felt anxious.

Inuyasha was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Kagome's breathing slow. He waited until she was asleep for a while, then he picked her up bridal style, with the blanket still around her, and set her on the bed, then he sat back down on the floor beside her bed. He soon fell asleep.

When Kagome woke up the next morning, she found herself tangled in the blanket, on her bed. Inuyasha wasn't in the room and she knew after she fell asleep he put her back in her bed.

Sota then burst in and pulled on her arm.

"Come on, Kagome! It's Christmas!" Sota exclaimed, still trying to pull her out of bed. "Inuyasha's already downstairs!"

Kagome untangled herself from the blanket, getting up. "Why didn't he wake me up?"

"He wanted to get your gift," Sota told her. "He wants to give it to you."

Kagome smiled. "Alright."

When Kagome got downstairs, Sota ran to the tree, presents underneath.

Inuyasha was standing next to the tree. Kagome picked her presents to Sota, Grandpa, and her mother and handed them to them.

She then picked up Inuyasha's gift and turned to him. She walked up to him. She was a little uncomfortable with everyone staring at her and Inuyasha, so she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him into the hallway. She handed him the box.

Inuyasha opened the box, and found ramen, his favorite food, and on the top of the ramen, was a braided bracelet. He looked up at her.

Kagome blushed. "It's sort of a friendship bracelet. I wanted you to have something to remember me by, and all our times together."

Inuyasha put the bracelet on and put the box down. He pulled the little bag out of his kimono and handed it to her. He waited anxiously as she opened it.

Kagome opened the bag and found a bracelet, a woven bracelet, and it had Inuyasha and Kagome written on it. Inuyasha was in red, and Kagome was in pink, and the rest of the bracelet was light blue. It was really pretty and even though it was such a small present, she loved it the most.

Kagome tied it on her wrist. She then looked up at Inuyasha and threw her arms around his neck. "I love it Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha was surprised that she hugged him, and he blushed a little, but he hugged her back. He smiled. "Heh."

Kagome let go of Inuyasha and her family came into the hall, wondering what was taking them so long.

Sota looked up. He grinned. "Hey, Kagome, Inuyasha, looked up."

They looked up, only to see the mistletoe above them. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and blushed a bright red.

"What...?" Inuyasha started, trailing off.

"When two people are under the mistletoe, they have to kiss. It's a tradition," Sota explained to him, when Kagome failed to explain.

Inuyasha looked from Sota, back to Kagome. He was blushing bright red now too.

'_**Might as well get it over with,'**_ Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha leaned forward to the blushing Kagome and pressed his lips to hers. He was planning to just get pushed away or pull away, but Kagome kissed him back.

He pulled her closer to him, kissing her more forcefully. He was the one to pull away, remembering her family.

Kagome didn't let him pull far away from her. She put her lips next to his ear. "This is the Christmas I always want to remember," she whispered.

"Why don't we have many more together?" he whispered back to her. "For the rest of our lives."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said.

The rest of her family left, giving them privacy.

"I want you to stay with me Kagome," he told her. "Forever."

He kissed her again. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck again. Oh, this was definitely the Christmas Kagome always wanted to remember.

*******Author's note: Merry Christmas guys!!!! I know this is really late but my computer went blaaah and we had to get a new one. It was a really only computer, like half my age almost**. **I'm posting this then I'm going to post my New Years' one. Thanks, and please review.**


End file.
